


【本马达】I love you（PWP一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: rps全是AU，和真实世界完全无关NC17





	【本马达】I love you（PWP一发完）

今天一定要跟他说了。  
Matt倾听浴室里的水声，看着那在磨砂玻璃里隐约浮现的健硕轮廓，默默地想。又心虚地看了眼床边的柜子。  
不用拉开，他也知道里面放了多少支润滑剂。总是旧的没用完，Ben又买了新的，兴致勃勃地要跟他试试新的牌子，新的味道——比他小两岁的爱人在这方面永远表现得像个二十岁的小青年，仿佛对做爱这件事从不厌倦。  
可是他已经47岁了，老天——光是在脑子里想起自己的年纪，Matt就像无数次他在采访中说的那样想，我是个中年人了。我体力跟不上了。  
即使他在荧幕上还能扮演身手敏捷的特工，抗击怪兽的英雄，每周也按时去健身房报到，但他的的确确是个中年人了。  
所以……我们的性生活频率，能不能像普通中年人一样，稍微不那么……频繁？  
有时候洗完澡一起挨在被窝里，可以聊聊工作，聊聊最近的八卦也行，不一定非要每天或者隔天就来一次……甚至不止一次？  
他不知道Ben哪来那么多精力，也不知道为何都在一起那么多年了，Ben每次看到他的身体，还像十八岁那年一样性致高昂。  
虽然这让Matt从心里感到甜蜜，然而他觉得自己真的上了年纪了。应该节制一点。  
好，等他从浴室出来就跟他说，Matt暗暗给自己打气。  
男人松松地披着浴袍从浴室里出来，浑身带着湿润的水汽迅速爬上床，一下就像床厚厚的被子似的压在Matt身上，将他包裹住了。半湿的胡茬在他的颈窝处磨蹭，两手迫不及待地伸进Matt的浴袍里，揉捏着爱人身上的软肉。一旦不在拍摄期，Matt身上总是软乎乎胖嘟嘟的，这让Ben在床上从来都爱不释手，就算不做爱的时候也喜欢将他抱在怀里。  
Matt连半句话都没有机会说，就被男人又亲又摸弄得气喘吁吁。好容易从Ben的热吻下找回自己的嘴巴，Matt两手抵在Ben胸口上，急促地说：“等，等一下……”  
“嗯？怎么了宝贝？”  
Ben心不在焉地回应，继续剥开他的浴袍，白腻肥美的身体便彻底袒露在他眼前。他伸出舌头娴熟地逗弄着早已翘立的乳尖，被常年疼爱的乳尖十分敏感，稍一挑逗就肿胀颤动着，Ben毫不客气地张口含住嘬弄起来。  
“呀……啊……我是说，我们今晚，可不可以……不要……”  
Matt感觉自己快要精神分裂了，一边被Ben高超的技巧服侍得快感连连，一边却还要努力保持清醒，企图说服Ben停下来。  
“不要什么？”  
男人顺着他的话回问，说话的嘴却一点都不老实，轮流把雪白胸肉上红润的乳尖吸得啧啧作响。黝黑的大手放肆地掌握住那两团肥腻的胸肉，不住将它们捏成各种形状，看着软肉在指缝间流动，男人忍不住一口一口地啃咬着，让Matt除了扭动着身体不住呻吟之外，什么话都说不出来了。  
在悠长岁月里饱经情欲浸淫的身体，已经太依赖男人给他的毒药般的快感。男人知道他所有的敏感带，知道用什么力道、从什么角度，能让他最舒服。Matt的脑袋被欲火烧得昏昏沉沉的，完全忘了自己刚才想说什么，只能不住喘息着拱起腰，迎合着男人品尝他身体的动作。  
直到硬翘的阴茎被含进温热软滑的口腔里，Matt发出近乎啜泣般的吟哦，绷紧了腰臀。  
男人的手指熟练地揉弄着他垂下的囊袋，在吞吐阴茎时也不忘趁机开拓着微张的后穴，深深浅浅的抽插让Matt紧绷的臀肉又忍不住瘫软下来。  
简直犯规，Matt自暴自弃地抓过枕头压在自己脸上，假装鸵鸟似的将脸挡住。仿佛什么都看不见，就什么都没发生，而男人对他的身体做什么都可以。  
年轻的时候这家伙才没那么好的耐心，总是匆匆开拓几下就提枪上阵，一开始总是毛毛躁躁地搞得他好痛。然而他们多的是磨合的机会，研究的时间，应该说太多了——以至于他已经被某人开发得过分敏感，很容易就被弄到高潮。  
深埋在体内的手指很快找到了他最脆弱的地方，压着那里碾磨刺激，Matt无法克制地收缩起肠道。即使没有用润滑剂，肠道里也会缓缓渗出润滑的肠液，方便男人的长指不断进进出出，抚摸他柔嫩的内壁，撑开他的肠道，搅动出叽咕作响的淫靡水声。  
“啊哈……要到了……啊……”  
手指模拟性器抽插的动作进攻着那处软肉，Matt又一次被爱人只用手就送到了高潮。紧致的口腔紧紧吸着他喷发的阴茎不放，爱人愉悦地将他的精液都吞了下去，隔了好一会儿才缓缓把他半软的阴茎吐出来，两手不住抚摸着他仍在高潮余韵里颤动的下半身。  
“宝贝，你的屁股更肉了。”  
“才没有……”Matt丢开枕头，虚软地抗议，他才没有继续发胖！Ben毫不在意他的反驳，继续抓着他汗湿的屁股调笑着：“又圆又白又红，真像肉肉的水蜜桃……宝贝我新买了一支桃子味的润滑剂，我们今晚试试这个！”  
不，不要了吧！  
Matt心底里发出一声哀鸣，刚刚射精的中年人昏昏欲睡，而床上的爱人显然刚刚准备开始享用今晚的大餐。  
他一手揉捏着Matt腰上丰满的软肉，一手打开抽屉拿出润滑剂，迅速往Matt股间挤了一大坨。蜜桃味的人工香气和屋内弥散的精液气味混杂在一起，Matt呻吟一声，爱人的阴茎简直像欢呼般瞬间捅进了他的肉环，噗地一声，顺畅地插进大半。  
“嗯……”刚高潮过的内壁自觉吮吸着肉棒，Matt情不自禁爽得浪叫起来。尽管同样已届中年，但身材体力都远胜于爱人的高大男人一腿弯曲、一腿跪立，托着他最喜欢的肥肥白白的屁股开始了猛烈的冲撞。  
“宝贝，我干得你爽不爽？”  
“爽……啊……”快感同时冲击着两人的身体，硬胀的肉棒把多汁的肠道操得湿哒哒的，默契的爱人找到了彼此应和的节奏。Matt被干得哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖着，明明很累了，可过分明晰的快感又促使他不自觉地挺腰，让冲进体内的肉棒被卡得更紧，埋得更深，刺激到更舒服的地方。  
很久以前，当他们还年轻，还需要为各自事业闯荡的时候，经常三五个月见不上面。他们在各自的剧组里，靠每天通电话和偶尔的写信来互相慰藉。而在偶尔相聚的日子里，他们关起门来疯狂地做爱，什么体位和花样都玩遍了。  
到了相对休闲的中年期，他们差不多已经摒弃了那些五花八门的技巧，更喜欢用传统直接的姿势和体位。嗯，主要原因还是，Matt更懒了，更不愿意动了，只想躺着享受……  
Ben非常体贴地配合着爱人，然而他惊人的体力，就算是一直只用一个正面进攻的姿势，也能把Matt连续艹射好几次，而自己还犹有余裕。就像此刻，Matt又高潮了，痉挛的肠道里不住流出香甜的汁液，男人却仍在有力地艹开他的甬道，边啃咬着他胖胖的脚丫子，边挺胯喘息着：“啊宝贝，你吸得我好爽，对，就是这样……”  
呜呜呜我真不行了……  
Matt觉得自己的老腰软得要断掉了。  
好容易等到Ben也射出来，Matt几乎是在他拔出身体的下一秒就睡着了。半梦半醒间，他感觉爱人还在用温热的毛巾给他清理身体，不住地吻他，柔声说，宝贝我爱你，晚安。  
…………  
…………  
……所以，这天晚上，Matt还是没能跟Ben“商量”。  
幸亏马上就是Ben新片的宣传期，他开始忙着跑各个脱口秀和访谈，Matt终于有时间真正的“休息”。  
这天他正在家看电视，看到爱人在接受采访。主持人赞美了他们伟大的爱情，并且问Ben，你们一般是谁先说“我爱你”呀。  
Ben自豪地举手。  
——去你的！也不想想每次都把人搞得累死了！我还有力气说话吗！  
Matt愤怒地换了台。  
并且决定，今晚，今晚一定要跟他说，清，楚！

 

end


End file.
